Everything To Me
by ThirteenLemons
Summary: When Jessica lost all of her memories due to an accident she has to start her life again. But is everything as it seems? Living in a new town that holds lies, secrets and much more, will Jessica survive when she finds out the truth about her past? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write a supernatural story so I thought I'd give it a shot. This is just an introduction to an idea I have. If people like the first few chapters I'll continue :)**

**This story is going to be a supernatural/romance between Damon and OCC – although the other main characters are involved too.**

Do you believe in supernatural creatures?

If so, which ones? There are hundreds of supernatural creatures out there that we don't even know about. I had no idea that these creatures even existed until I move to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia with my dad. I had no idea that I was one of them.

I moved to Mystic Falls when I was 17 years old. I previously lived in England but that changed when my mom and I got into a car accident one day and she died on impact. I survived and was admitted to hospital. There I was in a coma for 3 weeks. When I woke, my dad wanted to move somewhere else to forget the painful memories of my mother. The problem was, I _couldn't_ remember her. I couldn't remember anything. I had severe amnesia and couldn't remember one single detail of my life – Not even my name. My dad wasn't my dad anymore. My mom never existed to me, and I couldn't recall anything that happened to me previous to the accident.

My dad tried his hardest to get me to remember, but nothing seemed to work. It felt extremely strange to be living with a man I've apparently known my whole life but yet know absolutely nothing about.

The one thing I did quickly realise about my dad was that he was very secretive. He was always getting phone calls from _unknown _numbers and leaving the room I was in to answer them in private. He kept a small book in his jacket pocket and I'd sometimes catch him writing things down. _What _he was writing down I have no idea. He didn't even treat me like a daughter. He was nice to me sure, but aren't parents supposed to be loving towards their child?

So, here we currently are – 2 months later - My "dad" and I driving down a small town road until we reach our new house in Mystic Falls. Our bags have taken up most of the space in the back of the car. There is a pop song playing quietly on the radio that I don't know the words to. _Did I know them before the accident? _I can't help but do that these days – Compare everything I do now to what I may have done before.

We suddenly pulled up to a quiet family-type home at the edge of my new town. It has large open windows looking out onto the lawn and a large porch leading all the way around to the back of the house. It's beautiful. _I wonder if my mom would have liked it? _

"Home sweet home." My dad says to me and I try to smile at him but it comes off too forced. I feel like my life is being too rushed. One day I'm waking up in a strange hospital, with strange people, living a strange life. The next I'm supposed to go back to "normalcy", whatever the hell that is. My dad managed to get me enrolled in a school and explained my situation to the principal. He agreed to give me extra classes after school to try and catch me up – even though that's not going to work. If I couldn't even remember my own name, I hardly think I'm going to remember how to work out the answer to quadratic formulas.

"Come on Jess." My dad encourages me, touching my elbow in a gesture he thinks is affectionate and gets out of his side of the car to start to collect our masses of bags.

I follow him and reach for one bag instead of the three my dad is trying to juggle and start to walk to the front door of my new home. My dad opens the front door and I step inside. As we have rented this house, not bought it, it is already furnished with everything we need although we are free to add furniture if we please. This house is big – too big. There are only two people living here. We don't need all this space – A huge living room, a massive kitchen, a dining room, an office, 4 bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms and a huge front and back garden. I feel really overwhelmed right now. _This_ is my new life.

"Are you okay?" My dad turns to me and asks once he notices the colour drain from my face and my eyes widen a little.

"Fine." I lie to him. "Just a little tired that's all."

"Go and pick a bedroom. Get some rest." He tells me, concern dripping in his voice. I nod slowly and head to the stairs. I step on the first one before my dad calls my name again.

"It's going to be okay Jess." He reassures me and I smile before turning back around and heading up the huge staircase. I pick the biggest bedroom I can find and throw my bag down on the floor. I jump on the huge king-sized bed so that I'm lying on my back and facing the ceiling. My eyes drift shut on their own accord and I feel myself hitting the barrier between the real world and the dream one. I have to start my new life now.

My name is Jessica Sullivan and this is my story.

**A/N: I know much hasn't happened yet, I'm getting to that :)**

**What did you think? Should I continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I arrived in Mystic Falls. I think it's safe to say that I'm bored out of my mind. I haven't left the house yet – I've just been in my bedroom doing nothing.

The weather in this town is worse than the weather in England. It's either extremely windy or raining – there is not option three.

I get up from my bed and begin to start my third day of my new life. I start school tomorrow so I've decided that I should get to know my way around town a little better. I go into my en-suite bathroom and switch the huge glass shower on. I put my hand underneath the spray testing the temperature of the water and once it's hot enough I hop in. My dad went shopping the first day we arrived and got all the basic necessities we need – including shampoo. I reach for the bottle and squeeze a large amount into my hand before washing my hair thoroughly. I wash my body with soap and enjoy the feeling of hot water on my porcelain light skin.

After 15 minutes I'm fully cleansed and turn the shower off, reaching for a towel and drying myself off. I walk to the opposite side of the bathroom and take a look in the mirror. Is it normal to say that you don't recognise yourself? I feel like I don't know who I am. I see two bright green eyes staring back at me in the reflection but they don't feel like they belong to me.

I pick up the hairdryer next to me and turn it on, drying my hair off until it returns to its normal colour of light blonde without all of the excess water making it seem browner. I open the make-up bag I brought with me and apply a little eye-liner and mascara to make my eyes seem wider. It took me a few weeks to be able to master applying make-up correctly again.

I go back into my bedroom and open one of my bags that contain clothes. Even after three days here I still haven't bothered to unpack my things out of the bags. I pull out matching underwear and dark jeans with a red checked shirt. I reach for my converse shoes and pull on my big dark green coat with a fluffy hood. Before I leave my bedroom I place my phone in my coat pocket – even though I still can't figure out how to work it properly.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks me when he sees me making my way downstairs fully dressed.

"I thought I'd go into the town centre, see what's around here." I reply to him and see him nod hesitantly.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll grab something while I'm out."

He reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out a ten dollar bill. "Here." He tells me handing me the money. "Make sure you eat."

"Yes sir." I salute jokingly and he gives me a small smile before his phone rings and his face turns serious again. He tells me a quiet _be safe _before he disappears into the kitchen to answer his phone call in privacy.

I leave the house and begin to walk in any direction that my feet take me. I can't drive anywhere yet because I can't remember how to do it. _Shocker._

I pass lots of different houses that start to look the same the longer I walk. It feels like I'm walking in circles. After 15 minutes, I see signs of life in a small town square. There are several different buildings clumped together and a small restaurant called _The Mystic Grill. _As if on cue my belly rumbles and I decide to take my chances in the Mystic grill.

Outside, the grill doesn't look like much, but inside it's really nice. It looks kinda old with all the wood tables and chairs but it has a friendly atmosphere about it. There are booths to sit and talk or eat, a bar to get drunk at and a few pool tables and jukebox to keep you entertained. I sit at the closest free booth I can see and wait patiently for someone to take my order.

"Hi." I hear a friendly male voice greet me and I turn to see a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Matt." He holds his hand out for me and I take it.

"Hey, I'm Jess." I tell him shaking his hand firmly in mine before I let go.

"I haven't seen you around before. New?" He asks.

"Yep." I reply. "I just moved into town around 3 days ago with my dad. I thought I'd get out of the house before I start school." I tell him honestly but have no idea why I'm telling this stranger that. He just has a nice vibe to him I guess.

"Oh, so you'll be going to Mystic high? That's my school too." He tells me with a proud smile on his face and I smile back.

"Maybe I'll see you there then." I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Matt, who's this?" I see a pretty blonde girl ask before she puts her hands protectively on Matts shoulders and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Care, this is Jess." Matt introduces me and Caroline smiles at me kindly before holding her hand out just like Matt did a minute ago.

"Hey Jess, I'm Caroline." She says warmly.

"Hi." I reply. Caroline removes her hand from mine and sits down opposite me in the booth as if I invited her to sit down.

"Oh right." Matt cries suddenly. "What can I get you?" He asks and that's when I realise that he is wearing a shirt that says _Mystic Grill _and has a small notepad in his hand.

"I'll have the pancakes and an orange juice please." I tell him and he nods before writing it down.

"Yeah me too." Caroline announced randomly and I smile at her. I can already tell she's nice even though I don't know her but I have a weird feeling about her that I can't shake. Matt takes our order back to the kitchen and leaves me and Caroline alone.

"So, when did you move to town?" Caroline asks me and places her hands on the table in front of her.

"Three days ago." I tell her and she nods. "How long have you and Matt been together?" I ask her picking up on the signals I got when she first came over to us.

She sighs before running a hand through her hair. "Around 4 months officially but it was complicated before we got together."

"How?" I ask interested.

"Matt was dating my best friend Elena before me but she broke up with him. We had issues that we needed to work through before we got together. But everything worked out in the end and now we're a couple." She tells me happily and giggles a little.

"That's great."

"When are you starting school?" She asks me and I'm about to tell her when I hesitate a little. _How did she know that?_ "I heard you saying that you were starting school to Matt." She reassures me as if she knows what I'm thinking.

"You heard me?" I ask a little confused seeing as she was nowhere around when I said that.

"Yeah..." She tells me hesitantly. "I have _really_ good hearing."

I'm about to ask her what she means when she interrupts me by scooting closer to me and looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay, forget I said that." She tells me and her pupils dilate wider as she says it before they go back to normal.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"What was what?"

"Your eyes just went really weird. It was freaky." I confirm and I see said eyes widen in surprise. Caroline's mouth drops open a little and she stutters words. Her eyes drop to my neck and then to my wrist as if they are searching for something that isn't there.

"I just….You saw….I had something in my eye." She settles on and I'm not convinced.

"Okay." I decide to drop the weird eyes conversation. "I start school tomorrow." I tell her and she nods a little even though she doesn't look like she's listening to me. She moves back over to where she was originally sat slowly as if she's afraid of me and I grow more and more confused. She's acting very weird right now. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Are you okay?" I ask her when she hasn't said anything except stare at me for the past 2 minutes.

"Hmm hmm." She nods her head yes and forces a smile at me. _O…Kay…_

"Here's your pancakes and juice." I hear Matt say, putting a plate of pancakes and two glasses in front of me and Caroline and we both thank him before he leaves again.

Caroline and I eat our pancakes in silence. Every now and then she looks under the table and I realise that she's texting on her phone and trying not to let me see. _What the hell is her problem?_

"Have I done something?" I ask her frustrated after a few more minutes. She brings her attention up from her phone and look at me.

"No." She replies shrugging her shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting weird around me." I tell her bluntly. "I can see you texting on your phone you know, you don't have to be all secretive around me. It's not like I'm going to take your phone from you for texting in class." I try to joke but it comes out more angrily than I planned it too. Caroline looks shocked for a second before she covers it up and places her phone on the table in front of her.

"Sorry." She tells me even though she doesn't sound sorry at all and holds her hands up. "I was just texting my friend Stefan."

I sigh loudly and take in a breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all hulk on you, I just thought I did something to offend you."

"No." She smiles. "You didn't." I smile back and we try to have a normal conversation again, even though I still have a weird feeling about Caroline.

XXX

Ten minutes later Caroline and I have our pancakes finished and we are joking around. The mood has changed from confusing and angry to funny and friendly since I asked her what I've done wrong.

"Oh, here's my friend now." Caroline tells me when she looks behind me. I turn around and see two young guys enter the grill. Guy one has light brown hair and green eyes like mine. His smile is friendly as he smiles in our direction at Caroline. He is very attractive but my attention is focused on guy two. Now he is _much_ hotter. He has messily-styled raven black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed focused back on me. He looks slightly older than guy one – two or three years maybe. The leather jacket he is wearing clings to his body perfectly and shows off the big muscles in his arms. He breaks our mini staring competition by walking towards the bar and sitting at an empty seat.

"Stefan." Caroline greets when guy one reaches us and stands up from her seat to give him a friendly hug. "This is Jess." She introduces me once she is released from his embrace and points a hand in my direction.

I offer a small wave and a quiet _hi_ before smiling at him.

"Hey Jess, I'm Stefan." He greets me friendly and sits down next to me. Caroline takes her seat where she was sat previously and stares at Stefan as if waiting for him to do something. _Something doesn't feel right._

XXX

Caroline's POV

I texted Stefan as soon as I found out that Jess didn't respond to the compulsion. I can hear that her heartbeat is loud and regular as if she's human but we can never be too careful – we can't have another vampire attacking us by surprise. I noticed that she isn't wearing a necklace or a bracelet so she can't have any vervain on her. _So how did she resist compulsion?_

As soon as I told Stefan that we could have another potential threat he gathered Damon and made his way over here. Damon hasn't been doing to good lately. Katherine came back and told Damon that he never loved him and that it was always Stefan for her. I still haven't forgiven Damon about using me as his human blood bag but that's harsh. For the past few weeks all he has done is drink all day and night. I feel sorry for him…._Kinda._

As soon as Stefan has taken his seat next to Jess I stare at him and widen my eyes a little as if to say 'well?...'

I know that Stefan has a plan to find out if Jess is a vampire. The only thing that can resist compulsion is vampires and people who wear vervain. And since Jess isn't wearing any of the latter, she has to be a vampire…Right?

When jess isn't looking, Stefan discretely places something small for even my vampire eyes to make out in her orange juice. He pulls his hand back and I see a small burn mark left on his hand – and that's when it hits me. It was vervain. If she drinks her drink now and spits it back out, it'll prove that she's a vampire. We just have to wait…

"So Jess, are you living here for good?" Stefan asks to try and make conversation.

"Yeah, I think so." Jess nods. "Well, at least until I go to college." She adds.

I begin to grow impatient waiting for Jess to drink her orange juice so I look around the grill while Stefan and Jess are talking. I see Damon sat awkwardly on his seat so he can see and hear everything that's going on. Damon is stronger than Stefan and I put together so if this thing goes down badly - and I hate to admit this - we need him.

"Yes!" I hear Jess laugh at something that Stefan has said and it brings my attention back to the people in front of me.

Slowly Jess reaches for her orange juice and brings the glass up to her lips. Everything happens in slow motion. Stefan widens his eyes while Jess drinks, I lean further over to the other side of the table and Damon is nearly stood waiting to pounce. And then…..Nothing.

Nothing happens. She takes a long gulp and then places it back on the table.

"What?" She asks me and Stefan when she sees us staring at her confusingly.

"Nothing." I fake smile.

Stefan slowly turns to look at Damon who is staring back at us with raised eyebrows and is also wearing a confused expression. _If she's not a vampire, how the hell she did resist compulsion?_

"I'll be right back." Stefan tells us and stands up to walk over to Damon.

I have to strain my hearing to be able to listen to their quiet conversation by the bar.

"….so what is she?" I hear Damon ask Stefan.

"I don't know. Caroline said that she resisted compulsion but she's not wearing vervain on her."

"I say we kill her." Damon says and I gasp a little.

"No Damon. We're not killing anyone. She could just be a human that isn't affected by compulsion."

I hear Damon let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes Stefan, because how many humans have you come across in the last 170 years that aren't affected by compulsion?" He asks cockily.

"Damon. We're not killing her." Stefan states firmly before walking back over to us. I see Damon down his drink before storming out of the grill.

"Sorry about that." Stefan says politely before sliding back into the booth next to Jess.

I stare at Stefan as one thing becomes very clear. We need to figure out what the hell this girl is.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope this isn't too confusing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I left the grill quite quickly. I said my goodbyes to Stefan and Caroline and Matt before I got the hell out of there. They were acting too strange and looking at me like I had some kind of abnormality.

I try to make my way back home but it took me a lot longer than I hoped it would – I had no idea where I was going.

2 hours later of going round in circles and getting lost, I saw my new home come into view. I swear I could have kissed the outside of my house if it didn't make me look even more of a freak. I opened the door and went inside but my dad's voice made me stop dead in my tracks. He was in the kitchen on the phone and talking quietly but I could still make out the odd word here and there.

"No, she still doesn't know." I heard him say. _Who? Know what? _"Yes, I'm trying but nothing seems to be happening. Are you sure this is the right girl?...Yes I am….I'll call you back later. Bye." I heard the scrape of chair legs on the floor as if my dad is standing up and I quietly opened the front door again before shutting it loudly.

"I'm back!" I yell in the direction of the kitchen. My dad's head peered around the corner and he smiled at me.

"Good day out?" He asks me.

"Erm, yeah. It was…Interesting." I say knitting my brows together. My dad nods his head.

"Well I don't feel like cooking tonight, you want to order out?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"I can cook if you'd like?"

"Yes, sure. I just have to business to deal with first but then we can eat together, okay?"

"Okay." I smile. My dad makes his way past me, touching my shoulder affectionately before making his way upstairs. I go onto the kitchen and pull several ingredients from the fridge before snooping around in the cupboards in search of cooking utensils. The only good TV channel in the hospital was a cooking one, so I've managed to remember the important facts I need to be able to cook.

I begin cutting vegetables with a knife and get lost in my thoughts. _Who was my dad talking about while on the phone? Why were Caroline and Stefan so weird around me? I wonder what school will be like tomorrow. _

A sharp pain in my finger brings me out from my thoughts and I look down to see blood and a large gash through my middle finger.

"Ahh!" I yell. I run across to the sink and turn the tap on, washing the blood away from my finger before wrapping a paper towel around it.

"What happened?" I hear my dad's voice and turn around to see him staring at me with concern written all over his face. His eyes drift down to the bloody paper towel around my finger and he rushes over. "Jess, what happened?"

"I cut my finger." I tell him through gritted teeth. My finger hurts like a bitch!

"Come on." He leads me to a bathroom upstairs and pulls a first aid kit off a shelf. He cleans my finger and inspects it closely. "I don't think you need stiches." He says and I huff a sigh of relief. He presses on my finger until the bleeding stops a little and then wraps it in a small bandage.

"Thanks." I say holding my hurt hand to my chest.

"Welcome." He smiles and then sighs. "I'll guess I better order that take-out." I laugh and he does too before leaving the bathroom and ordering some food for us.

XXX

My alarm woke me up the next morning at 7AM. – 7 freaking AM! It should be illegal to have to wake up before at least 9!

I got up from my bed and went over to the bathroom. I quickly shower and dress before I plan to go downstairs for breakfast. I realise that I should probably change the bandage on my finger because it's a little bloody so I pull the first aid kit out again.

I slowly unwrap the bandage from around my finger and prepare myself for a bloody mess. Except…There's nothing there. No cut. No blood. No even a scratch. _What the hell?_

Did I imagine last night or something? I went to sleep with a big ass gash on my finger and I woke up to nothing but a bloody bandage. Consider me officially freaked out.

"Jess, breakfast!" I hear my dad yell and I pack the first aid kit back up again before I go downstairs. _I guess I don't need that anymore…_

"Dad…" I start when I enter the kitchen and see my dad piling bacon onto a plate. "I…Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asks concerned and places the plate down on the side before walking over to me.

I hold my previously mangled finger up in front of his face to show him. "Look."

My dad's eyes widen and he gently grabs my finger before twisting it around to look at it properly.

"Does it not at least hurt?" He questions me and I shake my head no. "Interesting." He mumbles.

"Interesting? That's all you can say? I'm freaking out here dad!" I let out a harsh laugh before removing my finger away from his grip.

"Jess, calm down. You could just be a quick healer. You healed pretty quickly after the crash after all." He reassures me but I shake my head.

"No. I couldn't heal completely from a huge cut in one single night!"

My dad shrugs his shoulders and turns back around to continue piling his breakfast onto his plate. I stare after him with wide eyes and an open mouth. _The fuck? _I thought he might be a little more shocked that his only daughter has freaky healing powers.

"Forget about that for now." He tells me when I still haven't moved from the place I'm stood in the kitchen. He hands me a plate and smiles a little. "Eat."

I sigh before taking the plate and sitting down at the kitchen table. I can only bring myself to eat a piece of toast before I give up eating completely.

"I'm done." I tell my dad pushing my plate away from me and standing up to collect my school bag. "Can you take me to school now? I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Sure." My dad grabs his car keys and we get into his car. The whole car journey I'm staring at my hand. _How is that possible?_ I don't even notice when the car stops moving because we're at my new school.

"We're here." My dad mentions when I haven't made any attempt to get out of the car. I pick up my bag from the bottom of my feet and place it around my shoulders. "Have a good day."

"Thanks." I mumble weakly. I get out from the car and make my way into my new school.

"Um, excuse me." I ask the first random boy I see. "Do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Yeah, it's just through there." He replies pointing in a direction with his fingers. "First door on the left."

"Thanks." I smile sweetly and follow his directions until I reach a huge wooden door with a sign that says _principles office._

I knock lightly twice and hear a quiet come in.

A man in his late 50's is sat at a huge desk filled with papers and motions for me to sit down on the chair in front of him.

"I don't recognize you." He tells me in a gruff voice. "That must make you Jessica Sullivan."

"Yes." I nod.

"Well Jessica, you're father has explained your situation to me. I'll do everything I can to make you feel welcome here. I trust you know that you will have to attend extra classes after school until you can catch up?" He asks.

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, well on that note, here's your schedule and if you get lost feel free to ask someone, I'm sure they will help you find your way. Any questions?" I shake my head and collect the papers the principle has given me before standing up and moving towards the door. "Oh and Jessica? I'm sorry about your mother." I smile as a thanks and open the door, closing it behind me.

I look down at my schedule and see that I have history first with a Mr Saltzman. By the time I get to the correct classroom I'm already 25 minutes late. _Perfect._

"Hi." I say sweetly to the teacher stood at the front of the classroom. "I'm Jessica. I'm supposed to be in this class." I say but it comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Ah yes, welcome. Please take a seat." Mr Saltzman tells me and I obey and turn to find a seat. I recognize Stefan sitting at the back of the classroom next to a girl with brown hair. He smiles at me and pats the free chair next to him.

"Hey." He grins when I sat down.

"Hi."

"This is my girlfriend Elena." Stefan tells me and I wave to the pretty girl on the other side of Stefan.

"Hey Jess." Elena smiles to me.

Elena is beautiful. She has gorgeous brown hair that reaches just above her hips and big brown doe eyes. I have a nice feeling about Elena. I wish I could say the same about Stefan. I don't know what it is but I feel like Stefan is…bad? I don't know.

Mr Saltzman continues teaching his class I try to take the notes down that he's written on the board, but I can feel eyes on me. I turn my head and see Stefan staring at me just like he did yesterday – creepily. Hell, I can even feel Mr Saltzman's eyes on me every now and then. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

The bell rings to signal the end of class and I gather my things before making my way out of the classroom.

"Wait Jess!" I hear someone say and feel someone's hand on my arm making me turn around. I see Elena looking at me and Stefan stood behind her warily.

"Elena?"

"Hey. Listen, I'm having a dinner party at my house tonight. Some of my friends are coming. You should come too." I stare at her funny before raising my eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask slowly as if she's high on crack right now. She's only just met me.

"Yeah. I figured you could use some friends in this stupid town." She jokes but I get a feeling like it's a little forced.

"Erm, yeah sure. That would be great thanks."

"Here." Elena hands me her phone and tells me to put my number in. "I'll text you my address and the time later."

"Thanks."

"See you later." She waves before disappearing around the corner hand in hand with Stefan.

I don't know if people in this town are really nice or just really stupid…

XXX

Elena's POV

I invited the new girl Jessica to my house tonight for Jenna's dinner party. Stefan asked me to so that we could get to know her better and maybe find out what she is. He told me about her yesterday and said how she resisted compulsion without vervain. I didn't even know that was possible. I texted Jess my address and told her to be here for 7.

Caroline came over earlier than everyone else to help me and Aunt Jenna set up.

"Please tell me that you're not cooking." I heard my little brother say as he came into the kitchen and frowned at Jenna.

"Hey Jeremy!" My aunt cried. "My cooking's good!" Jeremy, Caroline and I all laughed and Jenna pouted. "Whatever. Take these." She said to my brother and handed him a set of plates. "Set up the table would you Jer. Thanks."

"So, what's the plan?" Caroline said to me once Jeremy and Jenna were out of hearings reach.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Erm, hello! Jess!" She cried.

"Stefan said he and Damon and going to try and find out what she is." I told her while mixing salad in a bowl.

"Urgh, Damon's coming?" Caroline groaned.

"Yep. Stefan wants him to get out of the house. He doesn't do much since the thing with Katherine happened."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but then thought against it. A minute later the doorbell rang and I heard Jeremy greet Stefan and Damon at the door. _So that's why she kept her mouth shut._

"Hey you." I felt arms move around my waist and turned around to face Stefan.

"Hello to you too." I reply giving Stefan a kiss on the lips.

"Urgh, I'm going to throw up." I heard Damon mutter under his breath. I removed myself from Stefan's embrace and glared at Damon. He just smiled innocently at me before opening my fridge and pulling a beer out.

"So who else is coming?" Caroline asked me.

"Well there's Matt, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna's friend Andie and Jess."

"Wait, Jess?" Damon asked. "The freaky new girl?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Jess didn't seem like that much of a freak to me. In fact, I liked her. If she wasn't such a mystery I could see myself being good friends with her.

"Don't even try anything Damon." Stefan warned. "We're just trying to find out what she is."

Damon drew a ring around his head with his finger as if signalling he has a halo. "I promise Steffie." Damon said sarcastically. He went into the living room where Jeremy was playing video games and picked up the spare controller, joining in.

The doorbell rang again and Jenna answered it greeting Alaric. They shared a quick kiss at the front door and I laughed at Jenna's blush on her cheeks when he told her she looked beautiful.

"Hey guys." Alaric greeted us entering the kitchen and then frowned at the food on the side of the kitchen counters. "Alright, who let Jenna cook?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh stop it!" Jenna laughed hitting him in the chest. "My cooking isn't that bad!"

Alaric raised his eyebrows and Jenna looked around to everyone else for back up. When nobody agreed with her she put a hand over her heart and faked hurt.

"Seriously guys, you hurt me."

The doorbell rang again and I went to answer it.

"Hey." It was Jess. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her body and a leather jacket.

"Hi. You look really nice." I greeted her. I went to pull her into a hug but thought against it. I don't know her _that_ well yet.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled.

"Come in." Jess stepped inside and everyone's eyes were focused on her.

"Everyone, this is Jess." I pointed out. "Jess, this is….everyone."

Jess let out a quiet _hello _and looked around the living room. I saw Damon looking Jess up and down in interest. Stefan raised an eyebrow to me and I just shrugged. _Tonight was going to be interesting…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the vampire diaries or any of it's characters.**

Jess's POV

"Hey." I said to everyone who was currently gawking at me.

"Hello Jess." A young woman with strawberry blonde hair and a warm smile said to me. "I'm Jenna."

"Hey Jess." Stefan greeted me. I recognized Caroline stood behind Stefan smiling at me. I looked in the kitchen corner and saw Mr Saltz – Mr Saltzman! What the hell is my history teacher doing here?

"Come on in Jess, don't just stand there." Jenna encouraged me placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me into the living room. I sat down on one of the free chairs next to Elena and opposite Caroline. There were two guys playing on the XBOX on the other side of the living room and I recognized one of them as the guy that entered the Mystic Grill with Stefan.

"So Jess..." Elena began. "Do you live with your parents?"

I nodded. "Just my dad."

"Where's your mom?" Caroline asked and I sighed before answering her.

"She died a few months ago."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Caroline cried putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"It's okay Caroline." I smiled. _It's not like I remembered her anyway…_

"I'm sorry Jess. I lost both my parents a while ago, so I know what that's like." Elena said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"How was your first day at Mystic high?" Caroline wondered, changing the depressing topic into school… An equally depressing topic.

"It was okay." I replied. "Kinda boring if I'm honest."

Caroline and Elena giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, high school tends to be boring." Caroline grinned. "What was your last school like?"

My eyes widen at the unexpected question and I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know." I answered honestly. Caroline pulled a confused face.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where you home schooled?"

"No. I got into a car accident a few months ago. I lost all of my memories."

Elena's jaw dropped open. "So, you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head no.

"Damn." Caroline whispered and this made me laugh.

"Elena!" Jenna shouted from in the kitchen. "Can you come and help me a minute please!"

"Excuse me." Elena told me and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"So where did you move from?" Caroline asked, moving over to sit next to me where Elena had just been sat.

"England." I pointed out.

"Wow, you've moved pretty far then huh?"

"Yep." I popped the p.

The hot guy from the grill stopped playing video games and moved from across the room to sit opposite me.

"Hey. I'm Damon." 'Damon' leaned across to reach my hand and kiss my knuckles. He let go of my hand and leaned back onto the couch, throwing one arm to rest on the back of the couch and had a beer in the other hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes and made a gag noise. "Feel free to ignore him Jess. Everyone else does." Caroline warned me and I smiled when Damon smirked at her.

"Oh come on Care-bear, you love me really." Damon grinned.

"Yeah, of course Damon." Caroline said sarcastically. "You light up my world."

"I rocked your world." Damon said smugly and I widened my eyes while Caroline snorted.

"Excuse me." She said turning to me. "I can't be around this dick for more than 10 seconds."

She left the couch and I turned to look at Damon who was smirking at me and trying to hold a laugh in.

"Ouch." I said, referring to what Caroline had just said to him.

Damon shrugged. "I'm used to her bullying by now."

I nodded my head and sighed. "So, are you related to Elena?" I asked.

"No." Damon snorted. "I'm Stefan's brother." He nodded his head in the direction of Stefan.

"Huh. Good genes." I said honestly and saw Damon smile at me.

The doorbell rang and Elena answered the door. Matt and a girl with black hair and green eyes followed him in the house.

"Matt..." Elena started and turned to me. "This is…- "Jess." Matt finished for her and sat down next to me. "Hey." He nodded.

"You two know each other?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah." I replied. "We met yesterday at the Grill."

"Oh. Then Jess, this is my best friend Bonnie." Elena told me and the girl who followed Matt inside stepped up to me.

"Hey Bonnie." I say standing up to shake her hand.

"Hi." Bonnie gripped her hand in mine. Pain surged through the hand that Bonnie was holding and the look on Bonnie's face told me that she felt it too.

"Ow." I ripped my hand out of her grasp and gripped it with my other hand, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"What the hell?" Bonnie muttered through gritted teeth, mostly to herself, and looked down at her hand. It was really red, just like mine, and looked almost like it had been burnt slightly.

"Are you guys alright?" Stefan asked us throwing suspicious eyes.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered for the both of us. "Must just have been an electric shock."

I raised my eyebrows as if to say _what the hell are you talking about_ but then decided to let it go. Bonnie followed Stefan into the kitchen and I sat back down.

"What was that?" Matt asked with concern but also sounded slightly amused.

"You tell me." I breathed out and shrugged.

Damon was staring at me with narrowed eyes and it made me feel uncomfortable. I looked up at him and showed him a small smile which he returned but it looked slightly forced.

"How was school today?" Matt asked.

"Fine." I looked at him and smiled but I could still feel Damon's eyes burning into me.

"Matt!" I hear Caroline cry and then run to sit on his knee and kiss him. "I haven't seen you all day!"

Matt laughed. "You saw me this morning Care."

"That was this morning. Like, 10 hours ago." She said in a duh tone and raised her eyebrows at Matt.

"Dinner's ready." Jenna announced and everyone moved to sit down at the dining table. I took a seat next to Stefan and Matt while Damon sat opposite me. I noticed that Bonnie sat as far away from me as possible.

"Dig in guys." Jenna told everyone when she sat down next to Mr Saltzman.

"I don't know if I want to." Damon murmured. "_You_ made it." He cringed and looked around at all the food placed on the table.

"Seriously guys, stop it! I can cook!" Jenna cried getting more and more annoyed that people where talking smack about her cooking. Damon held his hands up in mock surrender and started to fill his plate with food.

"Seriously though," Damon whispered to me when everyone engaged their selves in conversation. "The bathroom is upstairs in case you need to throw up after you've ate this."

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile on my face. "Thanks." I whispered back and Damon gave me a thumbs up while winking.

"So, Jess. How's your hand?" Stefan asks me looking down towards the hand that I hurt while shaking hands with Bonnie.

"I guess it's fine now." I mumble noticing that the redness has gone and it almost looks normal again.

"Hmm. Good." Stefan commented.

"Jessica, how do you like Mystic falls so far?" Mr Saltzman asks me from across the table and I feel everyone's eyes turn to look at me.

"It's…certainly an interesting place to live." I decide to say as to not upset anyone by revealing my true comments of this town - _Crazy._

"Interesting being the key word." Damon snorts.

Everyone goes back to their original conversations and I feel a little lost seeing as I can't join in with the latest gossip. The only people I know in this town are sitting right next to me. It would be kind of awkward to gossip about them now wouldn't it?

I suddenly feel something kick my foot lightly. I look up at Damon and see him staring down at his plate keeping a straight face. _Must have been an accident…Nope._ There it is again. I look back to Damon and see him biting his lip to keep from smiling. _Is he playing footsie with me?_

I don't respond to him and see him look at me. He taps my foot again and we make eye contact. I kick him back – a little harder – and raise my eyebrows as if to say _what?_

Damon shrugs his shoulders before placing a smirk on his face and tapping my foot again.

"Stop it." I mouth.

"Stop what?" He mouths back innocently.

I kick him really hard but he doesn't even flinch. "That." I say.

Damon smiles at me before starting up a conversation with Mr Saltzman. Jenna starts to collect plates when everyone has finished eating and says she is going to get desert ready.

"I'll help." I offer and stand up with Jenna to help her get dessert.

"Thank you." She smiles to me when I take a few plates from her and follow her into the kitchen.

"Tell me honestly." Jenna says and turns to face me when we are alone in the kitchen. "Was my cooking awful?" _Yes. _I think in my head. _God yes!_

"No." I lie not wanting to hurt her feelings – I like Jenna, sue me! "It was fine."

"Good." She smiles and lets out a breath of relief. "Ric would never tell me if my cooking was bad."

"Who's Ric?" I ask feeling completely confused.

"Mr Saltzman." Jenna laughs and I blush a little feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. I forget that Mr Saltzman could have a first name too." I joke and Jenna laughs harder.

"Here." She says handing me a knife still giggling a little. "Could you help me cut this?" She points to the cake behind her.

"Yes." I smile and move over to the cake. I cut it carefully, being fully aware of where my hands are placed in case I have another knife accident like the one last night.

Jenna picks up the pieces of cake I have just cut and places them in a bowl before putting ice-cream on top.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice enters the kitchen and breaks me and Jenna out of our concentration. A young woman with short blonde hair and dressed in a business suit comes into view.

"Andie!" Jenna squeals. "You're here." Jenna pulls Andie into a hug.

"Yes, sorry I took so long. Work took_ forever_." Andie and Jenna separate from their hug and she smiles to me. "Hey, I'm Andie Starr."

"I'm Jessica Sullivan." I smile back.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. Now." Andie turns back to Jenna. "What are we having? I'm starving."

"Sorry. You missed the main, but we're having desert now if you want some." Jenna tells her moving back to the desert bowls to finish adding ice-cream.

"Did you make it?" Andie asks wearily.

"No…"

"Then I'll have some." She grins and I burst out laughing before Andie joins in. Jenna glares at Andie and looks like she could murder her right now.

"Grab a bowl." Jenna huffs and starts to take the bowls through to the dining room.

"I take it you've tried Jenna's cooking?" Andie asks me once Jenna has left the kitchen.

"Yeah…" I murmur. "She's not exactly the best cook is she?

"Definitely not." Andie giggles. "Come on." She grabs a bowl and starts making her way to the dining room before I do the same. "Hey guys." Andie greets everyone and I sit back down in my seat.

"What took so long?" Damon whines playfully once desert is placed in front of him.

"I apologize you had to wait 10 whole minutes Damon." Jenna says sarcastically and rolls her eyes. "We were having a girly gossip."

"About me?" Damon smirks.

"No." I interrupt and smile innocently to Damon when he sends me a glare.

"Deny it all you like Jessica, I know you were talking about me."

"Wow, you're awfully full of yourself aren't you?" I laugh.

"Yes!" Caroline and Elena shout at the same time and the table bursts out laughing. Even Damon tries to hold a smile back.

XXX

After dinner was over everyone moved into the living room because Jenna suggested that she wanted to play some games. We decided to play Pictionary seeing as it is Jeremy – Elena's younger brother – favorite game. We had to get into teams and sit on opposite sides of the room. Jenna made a list of words that we picked at random to try and draw and we had to let everyone else in that team guess what it was you were drawing.

The teams were me, Damon, Ric, Matt, Caroline and Jenna against Andie, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy.

Caroline was up to draw first. She picked up a pen and began to draw on the big pad of paper that Ric had set up against the wall.

"Circle!" _Nope._

"Ball!" _Nope._

"Frog!" _Nope._

"Fish!" _Nope._

"Shell!" _Nope._

"Time!" Jeremy shouts when our time guessing was up. Caroline threw the pen down on the floor and stalked over to me and everyone else on her team.

"It was a turtle!" She shouts and I bite my lip to stifle a laugh at how pissed off she seems right now. I look over to see Damon doing the same and raising his eyebrows to me.

"That was a turtle?" Damon asks Caroline just to piss her off even more. "Seriously Caroline? Have you even seen a turtle before because they don't look anything like that." He points in the direction of the 'turtle' that Caroline has just drawn. "I thought you were on the decorating committee at school. I hope they don't ask you to decorate any turtles or else you're screwed."

I can't hold the laugh in anymore and Matt laughs with me too. Caroline's face grows red with her anger and I can nearly see steam coming out of her ears.

"He's messing with you Care." Matt reassures Caroline once he has managed to stop laughing so hard and grabs Caroline to sit down on his knee while she calms down.

"He's such a dick." Caroline mutters to Matt while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Our turn!" Jeremy shouts and he looks so excited – seriously, he looks like he could piss his pants any minute due to excitement. "Elena, you're up."

Elena stands up and picks up a piece of paper with a word on that she has to draw. "Okay. Ready."

"A House!" Jeremy shouts and Elena stops drawing immediately with a smile on her face.

"Yes!"

"Oh come on! That was so easy!" Caroline cries.

"So was a turtle." Damon mutters under his breath and Caroline shoots him a deadly glare.

"Jess, it's your turn." Jenna tells me and hands me a pen. I take a word from the pile and begin to draw.

"A vampire!" Jenna shouts and I put the pen down and stop drawing.

"You got it J!" I point over-dramatically at Jenna and she laughs. I sit back down on the floor again.

"That's what you think a vampire looks like?" Damon scoffs at me.

"Yep. Sorry if it's not a life-size portrait Leonardo Da Vinci." I roll my eyes.

"Well they don't look anything like that." He scoffs again.

"Jenna got it didn't she? Does it matter?" I ask and raise my eyebrows waiting for his answer. He sighs and doesn't reply to me. _Whatever._

The rest of the night is filled with lots of laughs and _lots_ of crappy drawings. I don't think anyone in this house right now should take an art major when they get to college. Overall it was a really fun night. I've met some nice people and nice friends. Before we know it, it's 10:30 at night and we start to say out goodbye's seeing as we have school/work tomorrow morning.

"It was really nice to meet you Jess!" Jenna tells me squeezing me in a hug. "I hope to see you around here again soon, okay?"

"Okay." I smile to her, secretly proud that I've made such a good impression on these people.

"See you at school tomorrow Jess." Elena tells me giving me a friendly hug before going to say goodbye to Matt.

"Here's my number." Caroline tells me writing her number down on my hand with one of the pens we used to play Pictionary. "I expect a call." She tells me seriously and I nod.

"Bye Jess." Stefan says to me before awkwardly ruffling my hair with his hand. _Really Stefan? A hair ruffle? _

"Bye slugger." I give Stefan a manly punch in the shoulder and he laughs. I think I've made some really good friends here tonight.

XXX

Damon's POV

I really didn't want to come out tonight. I was _this_ close to breaking Stefan's neck so that he wouldn't make me come to Elena's. But in the end – dare I say it – I was glad I did. It's been…fun?

I still have absolutely no idea what Jess is. The weird hand burn thing with Judgey proved that she is something supernatural – I just don't know what. I'm not in an immediate hurry to find out though; she doesn't seem like that much of a threat. I'll just have to make sure to keep a close eye on her - and I have absolutely no problem with that. She's smoking hot!

"How are you getting home?" I hear Jenna ask Jess.

"I thought I would just walk." Jess shrugs.

"You can't just walk home on your own in the dark!" Jenna cries.

"I'll take her home." I offer and then cringe a little. _What?_

Stefan gives me a warning look and I just shrug my shoulders.

"No, really. I'll be fine, thanks though." Jess tells me but I put my hand up to stop her from speaking.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I smile innocently. Jess rolls her eyes at me and continues saying her goodbyes.

"See you Damon." Alaric puts a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off before turning around to face him.

"Ric, I like you and everything but touching me is a good way to lose some fingers." I smirk and Ric widens his eyes a little before sighing.

"Whatever dick." He mumbles walking away from me. _I think dick is my name now-a-days, not Damon._

"Come on." I spoke to Jess before leaving the Gilbert's and making my way to my car.

"Nice car." Jess comments once she's inside.

"I know." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes at me – again.

"You're so cocky you know that." She points out.

"Duh. You would be cocky to if you were me." I tell her seriously before smirking and starting my car up.

Jess tells me her address before leaning back into the seat and sighing. She reaches her hand out to turn on the radio but I smack it away just before she reaches the _on_ button.

"Damon!" She shrieks.

"Don't touch my radio. Driver always chooses the music, remember?"

"No. I don't remember asshole." She mumbles and I cringe. I forgot that she lost her memories in a car accident.

"Oh yeah." I uttered and give Jess a small smile. Jess sighs at me before returning my smile.

"You know what. Go ahead." I motion to the radio and Jess raises her eyebrows at me.

"Really?"

"Really."

She reaches out to turn the radio on but I smack her hand away again.

"I'm just kidding." I laugh. "Nobody touches my radio. You should feel privileged that you're even _in_ my car right now."

"Lucky me." Jess says sarcastically and I roll my eyes at her.

5 minutes later I pull up outside her house and turn the car off.

"Thanks for the ride." She tells me.

"You're welcome."

She moves to get out of the car but just before she does I use my vampire speed to smack her ass lightly and move back to my original pose. She turns her head to look at me and narrows her eyes. I raise my eyebrows and shrug at her. She shakes her head and continues getting out of the car.

"See you later perv." She tells me once she shuts the car door.

"Bye sexy!" I shout to her and watch her go inside her house before I start my car up again and head home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. There will be some action soon I promise, just warming you up to the characters :)**

**Please review - they make me warm and fuzzy inside! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jess's POV

"Good morning Jess." My dad said to me when I woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad." I jumped up and sat down on the kitchen counter while I watched my dad make pancakes.

"How was your night last night?" He asks me flipping the pancake over in the pan.

"It was really good. I've met some nice people." I smile and pop a strawberry in my mouth. "You could have come too, you know?"

"Yes, I know." He nods. "I just had some business to" – "…Take care of." I finished for him. "I know."

All my dad seems to do lately is work. I'm not even completely sure I know what he does.

"So, anything interesting happen last night?" He asks.

I contemplate telling him about the hand burning thing that happened to me and Bonnie when we touched but then thought against it. I don't want my dad to think I'm even more of a freak than he already does.

"Nope. Just an ordinary night." I lie. My dad nods his head before scooping the pancake out of the pan and placing it on a plate.

"Here you go." He says handing me the plate. "Breakfast. Eat that and then I'll take you to school."

"Thanks dad." I jump down from the kitchen counter and move over to the kitchen table to eat my pancakes.

I see the local newspaper is lain out on the table so I begin to flick through it whilst eating my breakfast. One headline in particular catches my attention. '_MYSTIC FALLS ANIMAL ATTACKS CONTINUE.'_

I scan down the article and realise that several key words have been highlighted in red by my dad.

_Drained of blood._

_Wounds in neck._

_No police leads._

_Common in the forests._

Wow. This place is really dangerous for a small town. What kind of animal drains blood and then leaves the rest of the body still intact?

"You done?" My dad's voice brings my attention out of the newspaper article. I look down at my plate and realise that I've ate all of my pancakes without even knowing it.

"Yeah." I hand my dad the plate and go to collect my school bag and books that I was given yesterday before making my way to school.

XXX

"Jess wait up!" I hear someone yell and turn around to see Matt jogging towards me.

"Hey Matt." I smile when he reaches me in the corridor and laugh a little when I notice that he is out of breath.

"Hey. What are you doing after school?" He asks and I shrug.

"Nothing."

"Okay good. Caroline wanted me to tell you to try out for the cheerleading team." He says and makes a face which I laugh to. "Yeah, she said that she needs more cheerleaders and that you are, and I quote 'totally cheerleading material!'".

"Well thanks for the offer but I don't think so." I laugh. "I'm already swamped with all the extra work I have to do to catch up as it is."

Matt nods his head. "Okay, well I'll tell her you said thanks but no thanks."

"Thanks Matt." I smile and we go our separate ways until I reach my locker to put my books inside. I fiddle with my locker combination to try and get my locker open but it won't budge.

"Here." I hear a guy laugh behind me. "I had that locker last year. The door gets jammed and you have to hit it a few times to get it to open." He hits the locker lightly twice on the left side and it opens with a swing.

"Thanks." I grin. "I would have been here all night trying to open it."

"You're welcome. Hey, you're the new girl right?" He asks.

"Yep. That's me." I responded.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood." He tells me and we shake hands.

"Wait, Lockwood?" I ask pointing my finger in his direction. "The mayor's son?"

"Ah, you know who I am?"

"Yeah, my dad told me about the mayor the first day we got here."

"Nothing bad I hope." He laughs.

"No! Just to stay out of trouble." I smile and he nods.

"Well my mom isn't that bad so I think you'll be okay….What was your name again?" He asks and I realise that I didn't give it to him.

"Jess." I point out. "Jessica Sullivan."

"Well Jess, it was nice to meet you." He smiles to me and then looks down at his watch. "I better go; I'm late for football practice."

"Okay, bye Tyler." I wave and finish putting my books in my locker when Tyler disappears around the corner.

I make my way to the cafeteria for lunch and immediately spot Elena who is waving me over. She's sat on a small table with Stefan and Jeremy and I join them.

"Hey guys." I greet sitting down on the spare chair next to Jeremy.

"Hi Jess." Stefan smiles to me.

"Thank god you're here." Elena begins. "I need someone to back me up. Can you please tell Stefan and Jeremy that _Casablanca _is a good movie?" She sighs and I shrug.

"What the hell is Casablanca?" I ask and Jeremy laughs.

"I think that says it all Elena." Jeremy says.

"No, Jess doesn't remember anything. She could have loved it!" Elena points out and Jeremy looks at me with wide eyes.

"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" I shake my head no. "Wow." He breathes out.

"We'll just have to get you to watch it then." Elena says. "Caroline and Bonnie are coming over to my house on the weekend and we're going to slumber it. You should come too." She smiles and I'm taken back by how nice she is.

"Yeah, that would be great Elena."

"Don't get your hopes up." Jeremy whispers to me. "By _slumber_, Elena really means a marathon of the most depressing movies ever made while getting fat." I laugh and Stefan does too while Elena pouts.

"You're so mean to me Jer." Elena huffs crossing her arms over her chest and Jeremy just shrugs.

"I'm your brother. It's in my job description to be mean." He says obviously and I smile. _I wish I had a sibling._

"I think that's about right Elena." Stefan speaks up. "I mean look at my brother."

"But you know why your brother's a dick." Elena whispers quietly to Stefan but I still manage to hear her. _What does she mean by that?_

"So are you settling in okay?" Jeremy asks me bringing my attention away from Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah. I think I might like it here." I smile.

"You want to come to the grill tonight?" Elena asks me suddenly.

"Why, what's happening at the grill?"

"Nothing." She shrugs. "Everyone is just going tonight."

"I'll have to ask my dad but I don't see why not." I explained.

"Cool." Jeremy says.

"Cool?" Stefan scoffs. "Who says that?"

"I do." Jeremy says in a duh tone and I laugh. I _really _think I might like it here.

XXX

"Hey dad!" I shout when I get home and throw my school bag onto the floor in the living room. "Can I go to the grill?"

"Who with?" He asks walking down the stairs, his phone in one hand as if he's just been on it.

"Some friends." I shrug.

"Friends?" He questions me with surprise in his voice.

"Don't sound so shocked." I scoff.

"Sorry. Yeah you can go just don't be home too late."

"Thanks." I beam. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Elena telling her that I'd meet her there. I go upstairs to my room and brush my hair before pulling it up into a high pony tail. I re-do my make-up and change my t-shirt before spraying a little perfume.

"I'm going now!" I tell my dad walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Alright, be safe." He tells me giving me a quick pat on my head while walking past me. I roll my eyes at my dad's displays of _affection_ towards me.

I leave the house and start walking to the grill.

I get there quite soon as I've already been once before and can remember my way. Inside, it is full up of teenagers and adults and I realise it's because there are not a lot of places to hang out around here.

"Hey, Jess is here!" I hear Caroline shout and everyone's heads turns to look at me.

"Hey!" I smile back to all the smiling faces staring at me. Caroline moves up a little on the seat she is sat on to make room for me.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed in you for not wanting to be a cheerleader Jess." Caroline tells me seriously and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Leave her alone Caroline." Matt laughs. Caroline sighs and then replaces the frown on her face with a smile.

"So you never did tell me Jess." Caroline begins with a happy tone. "Did you have any cute boyfriends back in England?"

I raise my eyebrows and look at her funny. "I don't know." I say slowly and realisation crosses over Caroline's face.

"That's so unfair! What if you had this like, epic love, and you can't even remember it?"

I shrug. "Then I guess I won't miss it."

"That still sucks." Caroline mumbles.

"Jer, did you catch that game last night?" Matt asks across the table to Jeremy.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Jeremy replies a smile beaming on his face.

"I know. Dude, it was so close."

"Urgh, I hate football." Caroline groans and I giggle a little at the face of disgust she is wearing. I take this time to take a look around the grill. Bonnie is sat on the other side of the table to me and hasn't made eye contact with me yet. _What is her problem?_

I glance around at the other tables and see they are also full up with people. I see one guy staring at me. He looks around 30 and is dressed in a black business suit. He's sat alone at the bar and hasn't taken his eyes off me since I've walked through the door; a sly smile permantley on his face. I pretend to ignore it but after another 5 minutes of the constant staring I being to grow really uncomfortable.

"What do you think Jess?" Elena asks me suddenly and I notice everyone is looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"About what?"

"About football, duh." Caroline says. "Where have you been for the last 5 minutes?"

"Oh. I think footballs okay." I shrug and then look back towards the bar again to see the creepy man still staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I bring my eyes away from the man and look at Elena. "I think I'm just going to use the bathroom."

I stand from the table and follow the signs on the grill walls until I reach the ladies bathroom. I see the bathroom is empty so I use this time to splash a little water on my face.

"You're being paranoid Jess." I say to myself, looking in the mirror that's hanging on the wall in front of the sinks.

"No you're not." I hear a guy's voice say and turn around the see the man that has been staring at me stepping into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and locks it by the small lock at the top of the door.

"This is the ladies bathroom." I say lamely when I can't think of anything else to say.

"I know." He shrugs. "I don't care." He steps closer to me and away from the door a little.

I try to step around him and make my way to the door but he holds a finger up in front of my face.

"Ahh, ahh." He wags his finger. "Don't even try it."

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady even though I'm secretly so scared right now.

"You." He states calmly as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you know what you are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _you_. Do you have any idea of the things you can do, the greatness you can achieve?"

I step backwards when he takes a step closer to me.

"Sorry man, you have the wrong girl." I point out and secretly pray someone else needs to use the bathroom _soon._

"I don't think I do. You are Jessica Sullivan aren't you?" He asks and my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important right now." He replies.

"Listen, I don't know how you know my name but I'm not who you think I am." I tell him holding my hands out in front of me.

"Yes you are. You are _exactly _who I think you are. You just don't remember."

I'm really freaking out at this point. _Should I yell for help?_

"I know of the things you can do." He starts stepping closer and closer towards me. "You have power that only I can dream of. You are so important Jessica, and yet you have no _idea_ how much." He reaches out a hand to try and touch my arm but I step further back. "You already know these things Jess!" He starts raising his voice. "You just don't remember!"

"Stop! You're scaring me!" I yell back.

"I'm not going to stop Jess, not until you remember!" He steps closer towards me again. He reaches out and grabs my arm roughly. "You're too special!"

"Get off me!" I yell in a voice I don't recognise as my own and yank my arm out of his grip. He falls to the floor on his knees and starts clutching his head.

"Ow!" He yells out in pain. "Stop it!"

I can only stare at him as he looks up at me and begs me to stop. His nose begins to bleed, followed by his eyes. Then blood begins to pour from his ears. His face is pretty much covered in blood – and I do nothing except stare.

"Stop it Jess! Stop!" He yells again. _He thinks that I'm doing this?_ "Look at your eyes." He manages to croak out and I bring my gaze away from his face to look at the mirror in front of me.

Those eyes cannot belong to me. My eyes are normally bright green. The eyes that I'm staring at are all black, not even one hint of green in them. It's like my eyes are just one massive pupil.

"What have you done to me?" I cry out and bring my hand up to touch my face.

"It's you." He groans even though I'm almost certain that he can't see me anymore with the amount of blood that's in his eyes. "This is the true you."

I begin to stare at my eyes in the mirror and I see them ever so slowly begin to turn back to their original colour of green. The man's cries of pains begin to fade and I look down at him to see the bleeding has stopped.

"You're getting stronger." He croaks and uses to sink to help him stand up on shaky legs. He grabs some paper towels from the wall behind him and starts to wipe at his face.

"Now do you understand?" He asks me.

"No!" I yell, completely in shock at what I've just witnessed. "I don't understand anything!"

"You will." He says calmly as if he has not just nearly bled to death through his nose, eyes and ears. "But you need to learn to control your abilities."

"What?" I whisper and I realise now that I'm crying a little and shaking.

"If you don't learn how to control them this type of thing could happen again." He points to his face. "You could seriously hurt someone without you meaning to."

"Please." I whisper. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

He steps closer to me ever so slowly and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and meet his slightly bloody eyes.

"You will." He whispers back. He takes an object out from his pocket and places it into my hand, curling my fingers around it. "This is my number. If you need to, you call me." And with that he turns around and reaches for the lock at the top of the door. Just before he steps out of the bathroom he turns around to look at me again.

"Be careful Jess. People are looking for you." He warns me and then disappears out of sight.

I stare at the bathroom mirror and into my eyes, as if I'm waiting for them to change back into the eyes I saw before – but they don't. I bring my gaze away from the mirror and look at the floor. The usually white tiled bathroom floor is covered in blood – blood that I caused to fall.

I open my hand and look at the object with the card that contains the mystery guy's number. Mystery guy has a name – _Webster Birch._

I take the card and shakily place it into my jeans pocket. I'm so confused and scared. _What the hell just happened!?_

"Calm down." I encourage myself reaching for the sink and splashing water onto my face again to remove the streak tears.

_What do I do now?_ I can't go back outside to Elena and the rest of them, I look a mess. I straighten my clothes out and flatten my hair down trying to make myself look as presentable as possible.

I leave the bathroom quickly before anyone comes in and see's the blood on the floor – it looks like I've just murdered someone in there. Instead of heading for the direction of Elena, I head in the opposite one and head for the back door to the grill. I have my eyes down to the floor and don't look at anyone until I'm outside and in the grill parking lot.

"Umft." I bang into someone's chest and bring my eyes up to find Damon grabbing my arms to stop me from stumbling backwards and falling on my ass.

"Wow. Someone's wasted." He comments when he notices my shaky posture. I force a laugh out and bring my eyes back down to the ground again.

"Sorry." I mumble and try to step past him.

"Are you okay?" He asks and touches my shoulder. _Oh my God! What if I go all murderous on him just like I did to 'Webster'?_

"I'm fine." I mumble and try to shrug him off my shoulder so I can get home.

"Seriously?" He questions and I know that he doesn't believe me.

"Yes." His hand drops from my shoulder and I use this opportunity to get as far away from Damon as possible. I begin walking as fast as I can before I break out into a run and ignore Damon calling my name and telling me to stop. I just want to get home and forget this day ever happened… So I run as fast as my legs can carry me.

XXX

Caroline's POV

_Where the hell is Jess? _She went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago and still hasn't come back. She was acting really weird before she left to go. I hope she's alright. Apparently Elena is thinking the same thing too.

"Where did Jess go?" She asks after a while.

"The bathroom." Jeremy shrugs.

Elena gives me a look before standing up and I follow her. We make our way to the bathroom and what we see shocks us.

_Blood._

There is blood all over the bathroom floor. _What the fuck?_

"Oh my God." Elena breathes out. "What if Jess is hurt?"

"I'll call her." I reassure Elena before standing in the corner of the bathroom to get as far away from the blood as possible. I may have my bloodlust under control but it doesn't mean that I particularly like being in a room full of blood. That's like putting an obese person who's trying to lose weight in a chocolate factory - Pure torture.

"She's not answering." I announce when I get Jess's voicemail for the second time.

"What's going on?" Bonnie rushes into the bathroom and stops dead on the spot when she sees the blood on the floor. "What the hell is that?" She asks pointing to the blood even though she knows exactly what it is by looking at my half vamped out face.

"Blood." Elena states dumbly. "Come on, we have to make sure Jess is okay!" Elena rushes to get to the bathroom door before I follow after her.

"Wait!" Bonnie calls making me and Elena stop moving and turn around to face her. "Why are you so sure that this is Jess's blood?"

I look at Elena and pull a confused face before she turns back to Bonnie and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you know something?" She asks and steps forward.

Bonnie sighs loudly before running a hand through her hair.

"Yesterday, when I touched her, I got a really bad feeling." She starts. "Like _really _bad. She's dangerous, I know she is."

"So? You got that exact same feeling when you touched Stefan and he isn't exactly Dracula is he?" I state obviously and Elena nods her head in agreement.

"No." Bonnie cries annoyed. "This feeling was worse. I mean she even burnt my hand for God's sake!"

"Well we can't just not check on her because you had a bad _feeling_." I exclaim. "She could be seriously hurt."

"Caroline you don't get it." Bonnie huffs. "I can't explain what it is, but I just _know_ that she's bad."

Suddenly my phone makes a noise that makes us all jump. I look down at the screen and see that I have a new message.

'_Sorry I bailed. I felt sick and went home. Talk tomorrow – Jess.'_

"Who's that?" Elena asks me.

"Jess." I state. "She said she went home because she's sick."

I turn to look at Elena and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Something's wrong." She mumbles and I agree with her. "I'm going to talk to Stefan." She announces and leaves the bathroom to go and find him.

I turn to leave too but Bonnie calls my name.

"Please be careful around her?" She asks and I look at her before sighing and nodding my head yes.

Bonnie walks past me and smiles to me before leaving the bathroom. I have to get the hell out of here before the bloodlust becomes too much. I make my way to Elena and see her sat with Stefan and Damon at a table and deep in conversation.

"What's going on?" I ask pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Damon just said he saw Jess outside a minute ago." Elena tells me.

"Was she hurt?" I ask him and he pulls a face.

"I don't think so. She was acting really weird though. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just ran away from me."

"Girl's got some sense." I mutter under my breath but Damon still hears me.

"Wish I could say the same for you Barbie." He throws back and I glare at him.

"You know what Damon?" I yell loudly but Stefan interrupts me.

"Can we not do this today please? We have to figure what the hell is going on." He whispers hoarsely. I sigh loudly and Damon smiles innocently at me. I suddenly have the urge to wash that smug look of his face with a bucket of vervain water…Actually no, I want to do that every day.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asks bringing my attention back to the table instead of daydreaming about Damon with half his face burnt off.

"What can we do?" Stefan points out. "We still have no idea what she is and until we do, we can't do anything."

"Well how do we find out what she is?" I ask.

"I have no idea." He says running a hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to begin."

We all turn to look at Damon. He catches our gazes and raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're usually the one with all the bright ideas Damon." I hiss.

"I gave my idea when we first found out compulsion doesn't work on Jess." He mumbles.

"Killing her isn't an idea Damon." Stefan lectures.

"Well then I guess I'm out of _ideas_." Damon shrugs and takes a long gulp on his bourbon.

Stefan, Elena and I all look at each other before sighing. _What the hell do we do now?_

XXX

Jess's POV

It doesn't take me very long to get home, considering I ran all the way. I sprint up the steps leading to the porch and into the house. I slam the front door closed before turning around and leaning my back on it. My chest is heaving right now because I'm trying to regain my breath back and I'm sure that my cheeks are bright red. I try to regain as much of my breath back as possible before making my way upstairs to my room. I don't want my dad to catch me like this.

I shut my bedroom door closed and sit down on the floor in front of it. I'm also certain I'm having a panic attack right now. Every time I allow myself to even think, all I can see is Webster on the floor in pain while bleeding and begging me to stop hurting him – It's not a pretty sight. I quickly send a text to Caroline saying that I went home because I felt sick - which isn't exactly a lie. I do feel sick.

I crawl over to my bathroom before switching the sink tap on and pouring myself a glass of water. I have to calm down. I take little sips of water until I feel like I can breathe again. I spend five minutes staring in the mirror at my eyes even though I'm not completely sure what I'm looking for.

I change into my PJ's and dump the clothes I was previously wearing on the floor. A clean bedroom isn't first on my priority list right now. I crawl under the covers on my bed and turn the lamp off – but the darkness in my room freaks me out. It reminds me of what my eyes looked like when they changed colour. I switch the lamp back on and try to force myself to go to sleep. When I wake up in the morning everything will be better… right?

I lay awake for several hours just staring at the ceiling and forcing the images of Webster from my mind. When I do finally sleep, I have terrible nightmares. But I don't know which is worse. The nightmares or reality. I suppose in the end they both come under the same category.


End file.
